1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar power generating device for use in an electronic device such as an electronic watch, and an electronic timepiece including the solar power generating device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known example of a solar power generating device for use in an electronic watch is structured to include a first solar section placed on the lower surface of a translucent hour plate and a second solar section placed along the outer perimeter of the first solar section, and to increase a light-receiving area by the second solar section, as described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2010-078507
This type of solar power generating device is structured so that the first solar section and the second solar section are each provided with a plurality of solar cells the first solar section and the second solar section are individually formed, the first solar section is electrically connected to a circuit board via a coil spring, and the second solar section is electrically connected to a circuit board via a lead wire.
However, in this solar power generating device, the first solar section and the second solar section have to be separately formed and individually assembled, and the first solar section and the second solar section have to be electrically connected to a circuit board individually. Therefore, the assembling operation and the connecting operation are cumbersome and troublesome.
The present invention provides a solar power generating device and electronic watch in which a plurality of solar sections are integrated to simplify the assembling operation and the connecting operation.